Weak
by KitShina
Summary: Weak. That was the one word Sakura was not. And she is going to make sure she can prove to her team that she is strong. Starting with training that two Uchiha's will take part in. And then dealing with evil bastards that can't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

_Weak_

_By: Saki-kit_

**I do not own Naruto! TT_TT**

**

* * *

**

Sakura let out a choked sob as she stared bitterly at her reflection. Everyone treated her like a delicate doll, which could not hold her own. It was _very_ annoying and painful, to say in least.

Once the poor girl has been left behind, because her team thought it was unfit for her to go on the long-term mission with them also. Once again letting iut a sob and shaky breath she tried to calm herself.

Slowly looking over at her surroundings she took in the detail of the damage she had done. She _is_ Tsunade's prized pupil and you can just imagine the condition of the small area. The trees' were toppled over one another along with logs, and whatnot. Craters and huge boulders were everywhere. It even seemed Sakura scorched the grass. Everything was in shambles except for the lake that was unaffected by the former ruckus. Now the lake only responded to Sakura's tantrum by giving off her reflection.

Sakura simply sat there pondering, not caring about who or what was around her.

_Why do they still think I'm _weak?

She would always put on a smile for her teammates and encourage them. Why couldn't they return the favor?

But that was not what made her most angry. No, it was the medic that was assigned to them instead. Can you guess who it is, of all people?

_Ino._

Why would they request Ino, instead?

_Surely, I am better than her._

Sakura didn't feel so sure, though. Ino and she have never really gotten along after Sasuke came into the picture. Sakura didn't even like Sasuke like _that _anymore. Either Ino was envious of something. Or she had nothing better to do.

o~:::~o

Two Anbu stared at the scene before them in shock. They were simply patrolling the area when the come across…this.

"You think _she _did this?"

The other man regarded his partner with an annoyed look. "She is the Hokage's pupil,"

_And my little brother's team-mate._

"But, she did all of _THIS?_"

"Shisui…"

"Okay, jeez no need to get scary, baby cousin."

Itachi glared at him with pure intensity. Shisui would be damned if he crapped himself right then and there.

Deciding to act as the moment never came about, Shisui moved on to another subject.

"Are we going to confront her?"

"Hn,"

"You know I can never understand that word of yours. Poor Sasuke-chan lacks vocabulary because of you."

Another glare was sent his way. But this time the elder Uchiha was not affected.

"Aw, I love you too!"

Putting on their masks they jumped down to meet the woman.

o~:::~o

Sakura looked up at her two intruders. Noticing their masked faces, she knew they were Anbu.

_What the hell do they want?_

"Miss, how come you're alone with this field in ruins?"

A bitter laugh escaped Sakura's soft lips, shocking both men.

"I am alone because I want to be alone. This field is in ruins because I made it that way. Why? Because team-mates shouldn't leave each other behind no matter what. TEAM-MATES SHOULD STICK TOGETHER!"

Well they certainly weren't expecting that kind of answer. Itachi pulled off his mask slowly. Shisui seeing this gesture was quite surprised. Deciding if Itachi trusted the girl enough to show his face then so would he.

Sakura let out a small gasp, as she came face two face with two Uchiha's. One who she knew for sure was Sasuke's brother and two the man that she heard so much about; Sasuke's cousin, Shisui.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my outburst." Sakura uttered, while bowing.

Ignoring her apology he questioned her. "You're on team 7, are you not?"

"Hai" She replied.

Shisui's eyes sparked with amusement. _So this girl knows Sasuke-chan._

Though, the amusement left when he spotted the dried tears on the pink-haired girl's cheeks. Slowly he put two and two together. Unfortunately, Itachi was faster and more calculating.

"I presume they left you out of a mission." It was more of a statement than a question.

Sakura nodded. "They said I was to weak and soft to go on the mission. It doesn't seem like anything I do show them I am strong enough to be their equal at all…"

_Ah…_

Itachi's eyes hardened. He wasn't the type to leave any comrade behind no matter what type of situation, or even dare insult them, well excluding Shisui in that particular rule.

Shisui shifted to his left foot looking unsettled by her words. He was not aware of Sasuke's unkind behavior.

"Hmm…Sasuke-chan can really be an ass sometimes, ne? I think he picked that up from you too, Itachi." Shisui muttered absently. Surely enough Itachi and Sakura heard him.

Sakura let out a soft giggle, catching both men's attention. They were swept away by the soft and sweet smile set upon her face. Sadly it did not last long, and the same bitter expression set in place once more.

This girl, Haruno Sakura, as he recalled was always the slowest one to grasp anything on team from what Shisui could remember from Sasuke's complaints and rants. Yet by looking over the ruined premises, he couldn't help but to acknowledge she had potential and strength. All she needed was the proper…

Shisui suddenly snapped his finger, gaining the attention he wanted. "How about me and my baby cousin train you?"

Itachi didn't fully agree on the idea, but once again Sasuke needed to be taught a lesson. The girl did have potential, the kind that cannot go un-nurtured. Itachi inclined his head in agreement.

Without waiting for a response he took hold of Sakura and flickered out of sight. Sighing Itachi lightly shook his head and poofed away a small amount of smoke behind.

o~:::~o

Tsunade sat in her chair confused as ever. She knew Sakura wouldn't fly off the handle if she was not assigned on a mission with her team. Now what she didn't know was that her pupil was taking on verbal abuse and being called weak but her own team-mates.

Now knowing the true reason behind Sakura's destruction, she decided to grant the Uchiha's permission to train her.

Sakura had absolutely no say in the arrangements, besides she didn't want to speak up at all.

Everything was settled and only time would tell how things would turn out…..one thing is for certain…team 7 is going to have the shocker of their lives….

~:::~

**Good or bad? Leave it or continue? Cookie monster or Elmo? Cake or Waffles?**

**You tell me, just click the link at the bottom of the page to drop a review! **

**Updates will come soon!**

**~Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, just to make this clear for everyone, weird twists will be made. For example, this chapter has many. When you start reading you may get confused, but do not worry COOKIE MONSTER'S MINION IS HERE! On to more important things like…wait…what was I going on about? Oh! Sasuke will a major character also. So from time to time he may get his own little chapter. I know this story is so suppose to be on Sakura and how her strength develops, it still is, but I want a form of _difference_ from other stories. Not just Sakura gets stronger, proves it to everyone, and blah blah blah.

It may seem like I'm getting off task but this is apart of the plot development. This is supposed to be an ItaSaku fanfic but there will be some SasuSaku somewhere in there. Let me stop blabbing. Hopefully my story won't be super similar to others.

Enjoy! xD

Sasuke awoke to a dimly lit room. Groaning softly he tried to sit up, but failed miserably. Everything seemed blurry and in motion. Giving himself a few minutes he was finally being able to pop himself on his elbows, he tried to remember what happened before. A wave of pain wavered through his mind causing him to collapse on the soft surface of what felt like a bed. Slowly but surely things began to come back to him.

* * *

_Kakashi signaled for them to halt. Everyone landed on a branch in the thick forest. Keeping their senses on alert and bodies tense they prepared themselves for any action._

_Suddenly a woman like figure appeared out of nowhere and stretched their neck out towards Sasuke. An explosion caused Team 7 scattered into different areas. _

_Sasuke being on his own had to face the he-she. _

"_Who are you?" Sasuke demanded angrily._

"_Kukuku now, now Sasuke-kun no there is no need to be angry at a fellow ally."_

_Sasuke raised a single brow in question. "Hn?"_

"_I know about you and your brother. I know how you two get along. I know how you want to surpass him, and I also know about your dream to prove yourself to your family. I am willing to supply you with all the power you need,"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That does not answer my question." _

"_I am Orochimaru, my dear child. I am one of the legendary Sannin, and yes I am a man."_

_The name did ring a bell, but other than that he really didn't know much about the man._

"_I do not wish to receive power from you. So you can leave."_

_Orochimaru sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You have something I want, and you want something too." He paused to let the information sink in. "Even if you do not come willingly I bring you with me by force."_

_Sasuke smirked and lifted his chin arrogantly. "Well then, we'll see."_

_Not even a moment sooner Sasuke flickered behind Orochimaru in attempt to injure him. At first it seemed like he got his target the body slowly melted. Then Sasuke fell to his knees as something bit into his neck. _

_Sasuke's vision began to blur and the rest of his senses were weakening. The last few things he heard was a female scream and..._

"_If I cannot have your brother than I can have-"_

o~:::~o

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger and frustration. A weird numb feeling throbbed on one part of his neck. Pulling his shirt to the side, he squinted, what he saw did not please him. There was a mark consisting of three simple commas.

When he placed to fingers over the mark, it tingled in a delightful sensation.

"Well, it seems the mark suits your body well, _Sasuke_-_kun_"

"Y-you! What did you do to me?" Sasuke snarled angrily.

The dark figure that was hiding in the shadows came into view, with a creepy smile on his face.

"I simply gave you what you always wanted. I am sorry you don't enjoy my gift."

"You call this a gift?" In truth Sasuke didn't even know what the mark did or what it could do. But the fact that it was on him, royally pissed him off.

"Kukuku, relax child. Everything will work out. With my curse mark and your abilities you can surpass even Itachi and get everything you desire."

Curiosity got the better of Sasuke and he couldn't help but ask. "I will surpass, Itachi?"

Orochimaru chuckled and let a fleeting smirk cross his lips. "Indeed, all I need to do is train you."

_This seems too good to be true. Why is it called a curse mark? _Sasuke thought.

"Why would you place this on me? Why is it called a curse mark? And what's in it for you?"

Orochimaru simply shrugged. "You have potential that others do not. It is a curse mark because that is what I chose to call it. And what I get in the end will come all in due time. Right now, I am going to have a little test to make sure the curse mark is not too overwhelming."

Having no energy prevented Sasuke from stopping Orochimaru of approaching. With one chakra enhanced finger Orochimaru tapped the mark.

That's when all hell broke loose.

o~:::~o

Sakura drew in large gulps of air and tried to regulate her breathing. She cursed at all the gods watching.

When she first started her training she wasn't aware that they were going easy on her. This was their first spar and she had just realized that they were holding back until she caused some real destruction.

It was quite amusing to see the looks on their faces when she nearly cracked their sculls open.

_Ah sweet, sweet moments. _She thought happily.

Taking one last deep breath she skipped out into the open with a grin on her face. She used her quick brain for advantages and a clever way to drive them out into the open. Though she didn't notice, a frown was cast on her heart-shaped face.

_Shisui will be easy from what I learned earlier. For Itachi, things won't be as simple._

Sighing loudly, she felt the wind blow her hair in different directions.

_Stupid Wind…_

A light bulb suddenly appeared above her head.

Sakura closed her eyes and pretended to enjoy the wind, letting her arms and hands flap around her in a rhythm.

Faintly she felt Shisui's chakra near her slowly.

Sakura kept up her act and waited until Shisui was close enough. Smirking slightly she put her plan into action.

Using Kakashi's earth style move she pulled Shisui into the ground. Sakura giggled lightly at Shisui's face.

"Whoa! Where did you learn that? I didn't know that move even existed! And from what I learned, I only thought you were a sneaky kung fu bitch!"

Sakura's eye twitched. A look of panic crossed Shisui's face.

"U-um no! That's not what I meant, Sakura! Don't stomp on my head! I'm not done being a man-whore! Please I want children!"

Not even bothering to acknowledge his apology she cracked her fists. Noticing the dangerous gleam in her eyes, Shisui wiggled nervously desperately trying to loosen the earth's grip on him. He couldn't even use his special body flicker thingie.

With each step she took towards him he would squeaked in fear.

"You're not a Sneaky Kung fu bitch, don't hurt me!" He wailed.

_He sounds so much like Naruto_

Turning quickly she blocked Itachi's katana.

"You cannot get distracted with feelings or emotions for real time battles," He advised quietly.

"Mhm, I'm quite aware."

Itachi simply smirked.

Next thing Sakura knew she was in also in the ground with her head poking out.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sakura screeched.

"Yes it is! MWHAHAHAHA! I WIN!" Shisui shouted in victory. An explosive tag was thrown into the ground right by Shisui's head.

Itachi smirked lazily as he sat in front of the two. "I believe I heard you wrong. Who won our little spar?"

Shisui glared at the younger Uchiha along with Sakura. No one said a word. Dramatically Itachi pulled out a second kunai and twirled it on his finger lazily.

"If I were to throw this…" Itachi trailed off.

"We would explode yeah, yeah we know." Sakura grumbled, in a Sasuke manner.

"Mhm, I'm quite aware of that," Itachi mocked.

"Aye! That's not funny!"

Shisui burst out laughing. "Yes it is!"

"Grr…why you -"

"Who won?" Itachi cut in, while throwing the kunai he had in hand quite close to the explosive one.

"You…" they mumbled.

Itachi's smirk widened. "Pardon?"

"YOU!" They screamed.

"I thought so,"

Pure silence was heard for a good few seconds.

"Arrogant bastard…"

The birds flew away startled by the screaming that came from two certain people.

o~:::~o

Orochimaru had a malicious grin on his face as he watched Sasuke burn the civilian village in flames. Now that Sasuke was in his grasp he could begin his plans. Starting by creating Otogakure.

Sasuke's hate, anger, depression, and all other bottled up emotions came out along with the curse mark.

_Things are going all to plan, and better yet Sasuke knows the girl that will be used in the grand scheme, how delicious. _

~o~:::~o~

"YOU SAW THE BASTARD TAKE HIM? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Naruto calm down,"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS BITCH COULD'VE TRIED TO SAVE SASUKE! EVEN SAKURA WOULD DO HER BEST!" Naruto growled.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ino!" Naruto replied.

"Ino, did you hear the man's name? Or get a good description on him?" Kakashi asked.

Ino nodded slowly. "I believe he said Orochimaru or something, and he just looks like a woman who is as pale as a wall."

Kakashi froze.

_Oh no…_

* * *

To all of those who voted for Cookie Monster, you rule! For all who voted for waffles are wonderful! :D

Thank you to the reviewers! I enjoyed reading all your reviews. I understand that some of you are concerned about my story being the same as everyone else's. I guess it kind of is, but look on the bright side!

-Silence-

Yeah, there is no bright side. Hopefully everyone will understand where I'm going with this! It was difficult to have Orochimaru pop out of nowhere, but he was needed for the story!

!~Now for the questions~!

**Good or bad? Continue or stop? Zombie Monkeys or Man-eating Pandas? Sasuke or Itachi? Pancakes taking over our world or pretending the boogey monster exits?**


End file.
